<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Всё, что ему нужно (Everything He Needs) by Fil_l</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401733">Всё, что ему нужно (Everything He Needs)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l'>Fil_l</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soft Richie Tozier, nothing graphic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эдди жив. Ричи навещает его в больнице, и вскоре его уже не оторвать от постели Эдди. Пока Эдди лжёт медсестре о том, что Ричи его парень, чтобы получить дополнительные часы посещений, Ричи мучается со своими чувствами и задаётся вопросом, будет ли он когда-нибудь честен и с собой, и с Эдди.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Всё, что ему нужно (Everything He Needs)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632412">Everything He Needs</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyscully/pseuds/nerdyscully">nerdyscully</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечания переводчика:<br/>фиктивные отношения, мои фиктивные отношения</p><p>За бетинг спасибо хламидия олина (фикбук)</p><p>
  <a href="https://vk.com/knockout_co">больше рэдди 🤠</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Ричи стоял у входа в больницу и курил, должно быть, свою пятую сигарету. Он не знал, как долго пробыл там, расхаживая взад и вперёд по тротуару и говоря себе: <em>«Ты должен пойти туда. Ты должен пойти туда и увидеть его. Почему ты так боишься? Просто иди туда, тупица»</em>. Он не был уверен, говорил ли он это вслух, в голове мысли отдавались эхом, но потом он заметил странные взгляды от проходящих мимо людей. Какое жалкое зрелище: бормочущий себе под нос, нервно расхаживающий и непрерывно курящий человек перед больницей. Он был удивлён, что на улицу не вышел охранник, который сказал бы ему, чтобы он убирался отсюда.</p><p>      Остальные уже видели его. Беверли, Бен, Билл, Майк. Все они сказали, что у него всё очень хорошо, учитывая все обстоятельства. Он говорил, улыбался, даже шутил. Они сказали, что он не мог долго разговаривать, потому что был под обезболивающими, от которых клонило в сон, но он был в порядке. Ему ещё предстоит долгий путь, но он его преодолеет.       </p><p>      Так почему же, блять, Ричи так <em>напуган</em>?       </p><p>      Может быть, потому что он знал, что больше не сможет лгать ни себе, ни Эдди. Он не знал, что сорвётся с его губ, когда он окажется в его больничной палате, и подозревал, что может сказать что-то такое, о чём сразу же пожалеет. Но он должен был войти туда. Все остальные спрашивали его, почему он до сих пор не навестил Эдди. Они определённо не отстанут от него, пока он там не покажется, и он никогда не простит себе, если не сделает этого. Он бросил окурок на тротуар, придавил его ногой и зашёл в больницу, решив: сейчас или никогда.</p><p>      Он всегда ненавидел больницы. Честно говоря, он полагал, что большинство людей их ненавидят, в них было что-то <em>жуткое</em>. Всё было таким стерильным, ярким и белым. В воздухе пахло сталью и лимоном, и всё время было холодно. Даже когда работники улыбались, улыбка редко достигала их глаз. Странно, что из всех мест именно больница казалась безжизненной. Тем не менее он с трудом сглотнул и подошёл к стойке администратора, чтобы спросить, может ли он увидеть Эдди Каспбрака (его имя вызывало одновременно сладость и горечь на языке, и он понял, что не говорил его вслух с момента битвы) из палаты двести семь.       </p><p>      Ему велели сидеть до тех пор, пока не придёт медсестра и не позовёт его. Он крутился вокруг кофеварки, налив себе чашку кофе и сразу же пожалев об этом. Едва тёплый больничный кофе был на вкус как дерьмо. Разбирайся, блять, теперь с этим. Он с презрением уставился на чёрную субстанцию в чашке, пока не услышал, как скрипнула дверь и чей-то голос произнес:       </p><p>      — Ричи? Вы сейчас можете увидеть своего друга.       </p><p>      Он последовал за медсестрой, прислушиваясь к скрипу её резиновой обуви по кафельному полу, пока они не достигли палаты двести семь. Она тихонько постучала в дверь и открыла её, а Ричи, не отрываясь, смотрел в пол. Он не мог поднять взгляд. Он был слишком напуган. Боже, он был грёбаным трусом. После всего, что произошло, он всё ещё был грёбаным трусом.       </p><p>      — Эдвард? К вам пришёл ещё один друг, который хочет вас увидеть.</p><p>       — Он может войти, — и его голос был чертовски <em>тёплым</em>. Ричи всегда читал такое дерьмо в книгах. Персонажи улыбались или говорили что-то <em>тепло</em> или <em>нежно</em>. Он не знал, как звучит <em>теплота</em>. Он думал, писатели используют это выражение, потому что оно звучит красиво. Но голос Эдди, <em>Боже, его грёбаный голос, от которого Ричи уже готов был расплакаться</em>, хоть и тихий и скрипучий, был тёплым. Он хотел видеть Ричи, в этом не было сомнений.       </p><p>      — Я оставлю вас наедине, но Эдвард ещё восстанавливается, так что постарайтесь не задерживаться слишком долго, хорошо? — сказала медсестра, и Ричи наконец поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё, и увидел её бейджик, на котором было написано имя «Сью».      </p><p>      — Ты можешь звать меня Эдди, Сью, — сказал Эдди, и высока вероятность, что он уже сказал это раз пятьдесят. Сестра Сью ничего не ответила; Ричи слышал скрип её обуви, пока она шла по коридору.       </p><p>      — Ты посмотришь на меня, Балабол? — спросил Эдди. Слёзы уже жгли глаза Ричи. <em>Блять</em>. Он поднял взгляд и увидел его. Он был худым. Он всегда был худым, но эти уродливые больничные халаты делали его ещё худее и бледнее. Под глазами у него появились тёмные круги, и он был подключён к аппаратам, которые пищали, щёлкали и гудели. Ричи поднял очки, чтобы вытереть глаза. Ему не нужно было плакать прямо сейчас.       </p><p>      — Привет, Эдс, — с трудом выдавил он из себя, собравшись с мыслями.       </p><p>      — Привет. Ты далеко стоишь. Думаешь, моя колотая рана перекинется на тебя, если подойдёшь поближе?       </p><p>      Ричи усмехнулся.</p><p>      — Нет, тупица, ты просто, блять, такой хрупкий, что я просто боюсь, что сломаю тебе кости, если буду дышать рядом с тобой.       </p><p>      — Не вешай мне лапшу на уши. Ты говоришь, блять, как моя мама.       </p><p>      — Да, я думаю, что пробыл внутри неё слишком долго и вроде как перенял некоторые её черты.       </p><p>      Эдди рассмеялся, потом поморщился и прижал руки к груди.       </p><p>      — Господи, как убого мы звучим, да? Как когда мы были детьми. Садись, Ричи. Пожалуйста, — это <em>«пожалуйста»</em> прозвучало так искренне и почти мило после всего того дерьма, что Ричи только что наговорил, и он просто вынужден был подчиниться. Конечно же, он подчинился; в глубине души он знал, что сделал бы всё, о чём бы ни попросил Эдди. Он просто был так счастлив, что Эдди остался жив, и он чувствовал счастье в своей груди и в слезах, которые продолжали набегать на глаза. Он придвинул один из пластиковых стульев поближе к кровати Эдди, стараясь не задеть ни одну из пищащих машин, и сел.</p><p>      — Ты не можешь чувствовать себя комфортно вот так, — сказал он, пристально глядя на капельницу в руке Эдди, на странный зажим на его указательном пальце и на то, каким чертовски <em>тощим</em> он выглядел.       </p><p>      — Совсем нет, но они вкололи мне кучу лекарств, и они очень помогают. Я много сплю, другие тоже были здесь — Бен и Бев, и остальные — они навещали меня и справлялись о моём здоровье.       </p><p>      — Очень мило с их стороны, — смущённо сказал Ричи.       </p><p>      — Эй, — Эдди осторожно протянул руку, чтобы положить её на руку Ричи (и <em>Боже</em>, сердце Ричи застучало, как будто он был сраным подростком), и убедился, что он смотрит на него. — Без обид, ладно?       </p><p>      — <em>Ты</em> не накидываешь мне говна за что-то? Чёрт, это с тобой колотая рана сделала? — Ричи невесело усмехнулся.       </p><p>      — Заткнись. Я хочу сказать, что меня не волнует, что ты пришёл ко мне последним. Я рад, что ты пришёл. Я-я не помню ничего, что случилось после того, как меня ранили, очевидно, но Беверли сказала, что ты просто… очень расстроился из-за этого.       </p><p>      Он мог бы пошутить о том, что Беверли лжёт, и он был в полном порядке и не проронил ни слезинки из-за тупой задницы Эдди, но шутки не выйдет. В ней не будет ни доли правды.       </p><p>      — Наверное, так оно и было, — пробормотал он. — Эй, а где же, чёрт возьми, твоя жена? — внезапно спросил он, радуясь, что этот вопрос пришёл ему на ум прежде, чем он успел снова заплакать.       </p><p>      Эдди снова поморщился.</p><p>      — Ну. Это очень сложно. И уже давно. Честно говоря, она не была счастлива, что я возвращаюсь сюда, и я мог сказать ей несколько слов о том, что мы поторопились и наш брак был ошибкой, и… — он замолчал, откинув голову на подушку. — Я думаю, что она сейчас собирает мои вещи, пока мы разговариваем. Это должно было случиться, но я чувствую себя дерьмово из-за всего этого.       </p><p>      — Ты ей звонил?       </p><p>      — Да. Она не хочет приезжать, она сказала мне, что я это заслужил за всё, что произошло, и за то, что не звонил ей, и что она <em>скорбит</em> прямо сейчас. Я немного поговорил об этом с Беверли, и–       </p><p>      — И что, вы теперь сбежите с ней вдвоём? — Ричи не смог удержаться и не подтолкнуть.       </p><p>      Эдди усмехнулся.       </p><p>      — Нет, идиот. Бен меня убьёт. Она... не в моём вкусе, в общем. Она просто дала мне несколько советов.       </p><p>      — Я не знал, что у неё такой бизнес.       </p><p>      — Это едва ли был совет. Она просто сказала мне… быть с тем, кто делает меня счастливым. Майра не делала меня счастливым, и я тоже не делал её счастливой. Я просто не мог признаться себе в этом, потому что не люблю одиночество.       </p><p>      — Лекарства делают тебя честным, — сказал Ричи, глядя вниз на свою руку, всё ещё накрытую ладонью Эдди.     </p><p>      — Заткнись. Я всегда честен. Господи, посмотри на себя. Твои веснушки не исчезли, да?       </p><p>      — И ты только сейчас это заметил?       </p><p>      — Я знаю, что мы находились довольно близко друг к другу там, внизу, но там было так темно, что я едва мог видеть твоё лицо. Хотя, может быть, мне больше нравится, когда я тебя не вижу, — поддразнил Эдди.       </p><p>      Ричи закатил глаза.      </p><p>    — Неужели?       </p><p>      — Нет, — ответил он, и взгляд Ричи снова встретился с его удивлёнными глазами. — Конечно, я не серьёзно. Мне нравится смотреть на твоё лицо, даже когда ты, как сейчас, не бреешься и похож на бездомного. — Его рука соскользнула с плеча Ричи, чтобы погладить его по щеке, и Ричи напрягся, гадая, почувствовал ли Эдди тепло на его скулах. — Она ещё и колючая. Хорошо, что ты ни с кем не встречаешься, ты бы обжёг девушке там всё. Погоди, это при условии, что ты обслуживаешь девушек.    </p><p>      Разум Ричи как будто разделился: одна его часть хотела отбросить руку Эдди и сказать ему, чтобы он заткнулся нахер (что было предсказуемо с его стороны), а другая — хотела наклонить голову и поцеловать раскрытую ладонь Эдди, подержать её и почувствовать, какой тёплой и мягкой, она будет в его руке, потому что он был <em>жив</em>, даже несмотря на все эти аппараты жизнеобеспечения, подключённые к нему, он был на самом деле жив; он почувствовал, как слёзы снова выступили на глазах. Он больше не мог их прятать.       </p><p>      — Эй, эй, — голос Эдди смягчился. — В чём дело, Рич? Неужели я <em>так</em> сильно ранил твои чувства, сказав, что ты не знаешь, как удовлетворить женщину?       </p><p>      — Н-нет, — пробормотал он, блять, <em>заикаясь</em>, из-за того, как сильно плакал. — Я просто не могу, чёрт возьми, поверить, что ты сидишь передо мной прямо сейчас. Блять, я был так напуган, Эдс, я п-правда думал, что потеряю тебя.</p><p>      Рука Эдди всё ещё лежала на щеке Ричи, и по ней текли слёзы. Он потёр её большим пальцем, не обращая внимания на колючую щетину.       </p><p>      — Мне тоже было страшно. Я действительно рад, что ничего не помню… и каково это, когда тебя протыкают острым предметом. Врачи сказали, что я не могу вспомнить из-за шока. И честно говоря… Боже, нет, это глупо.       </p><p>      Ричи свободной рукой вытер лицо и посмотрел на Эдди, нахмурив брови.       </p><p>      — Нет, скажи. Скажи сейчас, пока я не пришёл в себя и не начал снова над тобой подшучивать.       </p><p>      Эдди усмехнулся и покачал головой.       </p><p>      — Это глупо. Но я думал... думал, что ты не придёшь ко мне. Я думал, что ты просто хотел забыть всё, как мы все забыли в первый раз, и ты не звонил мне. Я думал, ты просто вернулся домой.      </p><p>      — Ты <em>такой</em> идиот, — сказал он. — Я пришёл. Эдди, ты же знаешь... что я приду к тебе куда угодно, да?       </p><p>      Он кивнул, Ричи готов был поклясться, что тоже увидел слёзы в его глазах, но он тут же откашлялся и похлопал себя по лицу.       </p><p>      — Да, только про мокрые сны даже не думай.       </p><p>      Ричи рассмеялся сквозь слёзы.       </p><p>      — Как будто у тебя их ещё не было, Спагетти.</p><p>      — Я уже взрослый мужик, а ты <em>до сих пор</em> называешь меня так.       </p><p>      — Оно тебе идёт. Ты вообще похож на спагетти. Весь такой длинный, худой и дёрганный.      </p><p>      — А ты похож на того парня, который играл Стефона в «ЭсЭнЭл»¹. Иди нахуй.       </p><p>      — Ни разу. С каких это пор ты смотришь «ЭсЭнЭл»?       </p><p>      — А, так ты знаешь, кто такой Стефон. Значит, я доказал свою точку зрения, — возразил Эдди, и Ричи попытался оттолкнуть его руку головой, но это было похоже просто на агрессивное сопение.</p><p>      Они рассмеялись, и Ричи прижался щекой к раскрытой ладони Эдди, устраиваясь поудобнее, чувствуя, что именно там ему сейчас и место. Так было до тех пор, пока он не услышал скрип медсестринских башмаков в коридоре, приближающихся к двери.       </p><p>      — Сэр, мне очень жаль, но время посещения ограничено, и вам придётся уйти, — сказала Сью. Ричи неохотно отстранился и потёр глаза, которые, вероятно, всё ещё были красными и влажными.     </p><p>      — Сколько ещё он здесь пробудет? — спросил он у медсестры.       </p><p>      — Это зависит не от меня, а от врачей. Вам будут более чем рады, когда вы вернётесь сюда снова в часы посещений.       </p><p>      Ричи вздохнул с облегчением; поначалу он был напуган от одной мысли, чтобы увидеть Эдди, но сейчас ему вдруг стало невыносимо находиться вдали от него слишком долго.       </p><p>      — Ты же вернёшься, Рич? — услышал он вопрос Эдди. Ричи кивнул в ответ, и Эдди улыбнулся — конечно же, с теплотой. — Тебе же лучше.</p><p>***</p><p>¹ <strong>Стефон Майерс</strong> — персонаж Билла Хейдера в «Saturday Night Live».</p><p>***</p><p>      Ричи стоял в проходе аптеки, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и глядя на цветы. Это же то, что дарят людям, когда они лежат в больнице, верно? Цветы? Есть ли какой-то конкретный <em>тип</em> цветов, который дарят пациентам? Например, <em>мне жаль, что тебя пырнули. Вот несколько ромашек</em>. Но ромашки казались слишком весёлыми, а розы — слишком романтичными. Розы — это цветы, которые дарят второй половинке в День святого Валентина. Это слащаво и банально.       </p><p>      Хотя было бы неплохо подарить Эдди розы в один прекрасный день.       </p><p>      Ричи вздохнул и остановился на букете гвоздик разных цветов. Они приятно пахли, и он подумал, что они могли бы избавить его палату от тревожной, ослепительной белизны. <em>«Что я, блять, вообще знаю об украшении интерьера?»</em> — подумал Ричи, вспоминая свою комнату дома, и весь съёжился. Он посмотрел на витрину с поздравительными открытками, но все они были настолько банальными, что Эдди, вероятно, закатит на них глаза. Вместо этого он выбрал шоколадные конфеты. Если Эдди не сможет их съесть, их съест он.       </p><p>      Когда он снова появился в дверном проёме палаты Эдди в сопровождении Сью, он увидел <em>усмешку</em>. С каких это пор Эдди усмехается? <em>Ему </em>?       </p><p>      — Привет, Ричи. А это зачем? Идёшь потом на свидание?       </p><p>      — Да, с твоей мамой.       </p><p>      — Моя мама умерла.      </p><p>      — Значит, с твоей женой.       </p><p>      Эдди фыркнул:       </p><p>      — Удачи.       </p><p>      — Ты хочешь это? — Ричи почти сунул ему цветы и шоколад, внезапно занервничав: вдруг Эдди сочтёт это глупостью и назовёт его геем или ещё как-нибудь. <em>«Господи Иисусе</em>, — подумал он, — <em>мне столько лет уже, а я всё ещё переживаю из-за этой херни?»</em>       </p><p>      Но Эдди застал его врасплох, сказав:       </p><p>      — Да. Я люблю такой шоколад, откуда ты узнал? А ещё я попрошу медсестру принести вазу для цветов.       </p><p>      Ричи прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, стараясь не покраснеть.       </p><p>      — Я <em>не</em> знал, что ты любишь такой шоколад. Я просто взял тот, который выглядел лучше всего на полке.       </p><p>      — Ты откроешь для меня коробку? Меня тошнит от больничной еды.       </p><p>      Ричи открыл коробку и протянул ему разнообразные шоколадные конфеты.       </p><p>      — Наверное, выбирай первым. Я должен быть милым с тобой.       </p><p>      Эдди фыркнул и взял одну, но его рука задрожала, и та выпала из неё.       </p><p>      — Блять. Я сегодня дрожу как ёбаное желе.       </p><p>      — С тобой всё в порядке? Что-то случилось?       </p><p>      Ричи, должно быть, <em>выглядел</em> обеспокоенным, потому что Эдди ободряюще посмотрел на него.       </p><p>      — Рич, я в полном порядке. У меня иногда дрожат руки, это из-за лекарств, и я давно не ел. Я не умираю.       </p><p><em>      «Но мы думали иначе»</em>, — пронеслось в голове Ричи, но на этот раз он промолчал.       </p><p>      — Не могу поверить, что <em>ты</em> не сходишь с ума из-за этого.       </p><p>      — Сначала так и было. Что-то здесь, — он указал на капельницу, — вероятно, успокаивает меня или типа того. Кроме того, я думаю, что раздражал медсестёр и врачей, задавая кучу вопросов, когда очнулся. В любом случае, дай мне эту конфету, пока она не растаяла, придурок.       </p><p>      Ричи поднял её и, блять, <em>скормил ему</em>, прежде чем успел понять, что делает. Эдди ничего не сказал, а просто взял шоколадку в рот, когда Ричи протянул её ему, его губы (<em>«Господи Иисусе его губы его губы его губы»</em>) коснулись пальцев Ричи, и по его руке пробежали маленькие электрические разряды. После этого между ними повисло молчание, пока Ричи не прервал его, сказав:</p><p>    — Должно быть, это отстой — торчать здесь. Ты же не можешь дрочить как обычно, да? — Эдди трясущейся рукой толкнул его в плечо, и всё вернулось в норму.       </p><p>      — Несправедливо, что тебе можно проводить здесь только двадцать минут, — сказал Эдди через некоторое время, и тема сменилась.       </p><p>      — Да, а что не так с этим правилом?       </p><p>      — Если бы ты был моей семьёй или… другим близким человеком, ты мог бы остаться подольше, я думаю, — он не смотрел на Ричи, когда говорил это.       </p><p>      — В твоих мечтах, — сказал Ричи, снова прикусывая внутреннюю сторону щеки, на этот раз сильнее.</p><p>      И действительно, через пять минут вошла медсестра и сказала, что Ричи пора уходить. Эдди выглядел так, словно у него над головой загорелась лампочка, он сказал:       </p><p>      — Сью, раз уж Ричи мой... мой парень, ничего, если он побудет здесь ещё немного?       </p><p>      Сью выгнула бровь.       </p><p>      — Я думала, в вашей в анкете стоит отметка, что вы женаты.       </p><p>      — А почему, ты думаешь, моя жена не приехала сюда ко мне?       </p><p>      Она выглядела загнанной в угол.       </p><p>      — А. Я... извините. Я не знала. Да, он может остаться дольше, но пока он не будет мешать вашему выздоровлению.       </p><p>      — Он не будет, — сказал Эдди, глядя на явно покрасневшего Ричи, — обещаю.       </p><p>      Ричи подождал, пока шаги медсестры не затихли, прежде чем сказать:       </p><p>      — Ты <em>уверен</em>, что не влюблён в меня? — Эдди ничего не ответил, только слегка рассмеялся. — Ты разве не волнуешься? Это <em>ведь</em> Дерри.       </p><p>      — В больницах знакомы с понятием конфиденциальности... я часто здесь бывал, чтобы выяснить это. И это же не значит, что мы на самом деле вместе, просто мы немного обхитрили систему, — он зевнул, чуть повернувшись в постели. — Мы забудем об этом, когда меня выпишут. И не говори остальным. Они <em>долго</em> будут над нами подшучивать.       </p><p>      — Ни за что. Но я буду над тобой подшучивать, Эдс.       </p><p>      — Если бы ты не стал подшучивать надо мной, то ты не был бы Ричи, — сказал он, закрыв глаза. — Боже, я пиздец как устал. Я просто… немного отдохну своими глазами. Хорошо? Ты можешь остаться или уйти.        </p><p>      — Хорошо. Я так и подумал, что ты, в конце концов, заткнёшься, — сказал Ричи, внезапно поняв, что он никуда не уйдёт. Пока Эдди не станет лучше.       </p><p>      Голос Эдди был тихим и далёким.       </p><p>      — Ты же не всерьёз, <em>красавчик</em>.       </p><p>      — Посмотри, кого ты называешь красавчиком, — пробормотал Ричи в ответ, но Эдди быстро засыпал. Он снова накрыл руку Ричи своей, и их пальцы переплелись.</p><p>***</p><p>      Что-то прошипело:       </p><p>      — Ричи, — вначале мягко, но потом суровее: — Ричи. Ричи... Ричи! — Он начал просыпаться, всматриваясь в темноту, пока его сердце бешено колотилось. — Ричи, Рич, давай, — голос был теперь знаком, и Ричи потёр свои заспанные глаза, чтобы увидеть Эдди. — Это я. Ты в порядке?       </p><p>      Не уверенный, сможет ли он что-нибудь сказать, Ричи просто кивнул, заново ориентируясь в больничной палате. Всё было прекрасно. Он надеялся.       </p><p>      — Тебе действительно пора домой. Ты заснул, — сказал Эдди. Ричи решительно покачал головой.       </p><p>      — Нет. Никуда не пойду, — пробормотал он, снова закрывая глаза.</p><p>      Эдди хмыкнул, явно слишком устав, чтобы спорить.       </p><p>      — Чёрт. Но, по крайней мере, утром иди домой. Прими душ и переоденься, а то твою одежду как из задницы достали.       </p><p>      — Как скажешь.       </p><p>      — Да, «как скажешь», — сказал он, но в его голосе не было ни злости, ни раздражения, — я не должен был будить тебя. Спокойной ночи, Ричи.</p><p>      — С'покойнойн'чидетка, — пробормотал Ричи, как будто это было одним словом, уже полусонный. Каким бы твёрдым и непрактичным ни был стул, ему было удобно, пока он находился рядом с Эдди. Если бы его глаза были открыты, он мог бы увидеть румянец на щеках Эдди, когда тот услышал ласкательное прозвище, которым он его случайно назвал.</p><p>***</p><p>    В течение следующей недели Ричи редко покидал Эдди: только чтобы вернуться домой (ну, в гостиницу, которая была сейчас его домом), принять душ и взять еду на вынос для них обоих («Я так растолстею», — жаловался Ричи, и Эдди отметил, что то, сколько он курит, не даст ему набрать вес, какой бы отвратительной ни была эта привычка). Он предполагал, что медсестра купилась на историю о том, что они с Эдди были парой, потому что их руки обычно всегда были переплетены, неважно, бодрствовали они или спали. Это утешало: как будто Эдди был якорем, удерживающим его от того, чтобы заплыть слишком глубоко в свои мысли и утонуть. Иногда, когда Эдди дремал (а он часто это делал), Ричи осторожно подносил его руку к губам и нежно целовал её. Ещё он несколько раз плакал, пытаясь поймать момент, когда Эдди спал, но пару раз он замечал: он ничего не говорил, просто успокаивающе поглаживал большим пальцем руку Ричи. А это в сущности всё, что ему было нужно. Момент проходил, и они снова начинали глупо шутить и вспоминать, чем занимались в детстве. Те дни казались теперь такими далёкими…       </p><p>      Когда Ричи уже начал сомневаться, вернётся ли Эдди когда-нибудь домой, тот позвонил ему, когда он был в гостинице, чтобы переодеться, и сообщил, что медсестра сказала ему, что он может завтра выписываться.       </p><p>      — Ты не принесёшь мне какую-нибудь одежду? Она всё ещё в моём чемодане. Медсестра сказала, что ты можешь заехать за мной в одиннадцать утра. Может быть, мы могли бы пойти куда-нибудь позавтракать. Или пообедать. Захвати ещё ингалятор, хорошо? Подожди. Чёрт, кажется, я потерял его там внизу.       </p><p>      — Ты хоть раз <em>воспользовался</em> своим ингалятором за всё время, что ты пробыл здесь? — спросил Ричи.       </p><p>      — Послушай, Рич, это вопрос безопасности!       </p><p>      Он рассмеялся.       </p><p>      — Ладно, Лайнус¹. Я принесу всё, что смогу найти. Увидимся завтра.       </p><p>      — Увидимся завтра, Ричи.       </p><p>      Ричи почти не спал всю ночь. Он скучал по больничным стульям и ощущению руки Эдди в своей.       </p><p>      На следующее утро он сложил кое-какую одежду Эдди (<em>«Боже, она вся была стрёмной, и он носил</em> брифы<em>? Ну конечно»</em>) в сумку и отвёз в больницу, где Сью проверяла его жизненные показатели в последний раз.       </p><p>      — Вы можете помочь ему переодеться, я думаю, вам будет более комфортно наедине, — сказала она. — Будьте осторожны, чтобы снова не открылись швы. Я отправила ему несколько документов о том, как позаботиться о ране, и ему выписали обезболивающие... Вероятно, ему придётся принимать их ещё некоторое время.</p><p>      Ричи кивнул, чувствуя себя немного ошеломлённым из-за всей этой ситуации. Сью улыбнулась:       </p><p>      — Всё будет хорошо. Вы не отходили от него несколько дней. Я уже давно не видела ничего подобного. Я знаю, что вы хорошо о нём позаботитесь, — Эдди кивнул за плечом Сью.       </p><p>      Закончив записывать значения жизненных показателей, она оставила их одних в палате, чтобы Эдди мог переодеться. Ричи прочистил горло:       </p><p>      — Это не должно быть так уж плохо. Вот, давай-ка... — он усадил Эдди на край кровати, и его ноги свесились вниз. Приятно было видеть, что он больше не подключён к куче пищащих аппаратов.       </p><p>      Ричи быстро развязал больничный халат и помог Эдди снять его через голову, глядя только на его голую спину и не позволяя своим глазам блуждать. Он натянул свитер и неохотно взял чистые трусы.       </p><p>      — Извини, если это так неловко, — быстро сказал он, становясь перед Эдди и натягивая бельё на его ноги. Он взглянул — один раз и очень быстро — на то, что было между ног Эдди, и глубоко в его животе поселилось тепло. <em>«Чёрт побери, идиот, сейчас не время»</em>, — сказал он себе, поднимая брифы до бёдер. — Вот. Теперь всё.</p><p>      — Спасибо, что делаешь это, — сказал Эдди, явно ощущая напряжение так же, как и Ричи. — Что, не будешь шутить, что твой больше?        </p><p>      — Я думал, ты и так знаешь.       </p><p>      — Заткнись, Балабол, — сказал Эдди, пока Ричи надевал и застёгивал на нём брюки. Он помог ему встать; хотя с ногами у него был полный порядок, он всё равно шатался и неуклюже переступал с ноги на ногу. Они снова вызвали медсестру, и его отвезли в машину Ричи, где усадили на пассажирское сиденье. Они поблагодарили Сью в последний раз, и Ричи забрался в машину, сжал руль и вздохнул.       </p><p>      — Что случилось? — спросил Эдди.       </p><p>      — Ничего. Просто устал. Прошлой ночью я почти не спал.       </p><p>      — Что, ты скучал по своему <em>парню</em>? — поинтересовался Эдди, и Ричи включил зажигание и завёл машину.       </p><p>      — Заткнись нахер. Это всё равно была твоя идея.       </p><p>      — И Сью действительно поверила нам, да? Бог знает, что сказали бы остальные, если бы увидели нас.       </p><p>      Ричи разозлился больше на самого себя, чем на Эдди. Он провёл целую <em>неделю</em>, изображая из себя его парня, и хотя он застрял в больнице, это была хорошая неделя. Они говорили обо всём на свете, смотрели тупые игровые шоу и ели жирную еду, они, как всегда, подшучивали друг над другом. Они были совсем как настоящая пара, и Ричи это нравилось. Он уже давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. И что они теперь должны делать? Вернуться в свои штаты, звонить друг другу каждые пару месяцев и чувствовать себя пиздец какими несчастными?       </p><p>      От этой мысли Ричи чуть не стошнило.       </p><p>      Они молча доехали до гостиницы, а когда вышли из машины и поднялись по лестнице, Ричи больше не мог сдерживаться.       </p><p>      — И что ты теперь будешь делать?       </p><p>      — Вернусь в Нью-Йорк. Заберу свои вещи у Майры. Найду квартиру. Работу. Может быть, попробую какие-нибудь приложения для знакомств… но опять же, скорее всего, нет. Буду жить жизнью, полной тихого отчаяния, я думаю, — он засмеялся, как будто это было смешно. Это было <em>несмешно</em>, только не для Ричи. Это была самая печальная фантазия, которую он только мог себе представить.       </p><p>      — Ты же этого не хочешь.       </p><p>      — Нет, не хочу, — он пожал плечами, — но что ещё там есть? — Он сел и принялся лениво перебирать свой чемодан, а Ричи стоял в дверях, борясь с желанием снова расплакаться. В последнее время он, блять, слишком много плакал.       </p><p>      — Есть я, — сказал Ричи.       </p><p>      С минуту Эдди молчал, озадаченно глядя на него снизу вверх.       </p><p>      — Что ты имеешь в виду?       </p><p>      — Да ладно тебе, не прикидывайся. Ты знаешь.       </p><p>      — Знаю что?       </p><p>      Ричи повернулся и уткнулся головой на дверной косяк, внезапно слишком испугавшись посмотреть Эдди в глаза.       </p><p>      — Как я, блять, к тебе отношусь. Ты же знаешь, почему я каждый день сидел у твоей постели, держал тебя за руку, почему я <em>плакал</em>, мать твою. Ты знаешь, почему я так боялся потерять тебя. Пожалуйста, ты… ты можешь встать и уйти прямо сейчас, если хочешь. Я знаю, что ты не чувствуешь то же самое, не волнуйся, что ты заденешь мои чувства или ещё о какой херне. Только… не прикидывайся.       </p><p>      — Ричи, посмотри на меня.       </p><p>      — Я не могу! Я, блять, не могу, Эдди! Я знаю, хорошо, я уже знаю, что ты собираешься сказать! Просто– просто уходи, если хочешь.       </p><p>      Он услышал, как скрипнул пол под ногами Эдди, и резко вдохнул, ожидая, когда тот пройдёт мимо и уйдёт. Вместо этого он почувствовал чью-то руку на своём плече.       </p><p>      — Посмотри на меня, Ричи. Пожалуйста.</p><p>      Он неохотно повернулся и посмотрел Эдди прямо в глаза.       </p><p>      — Пожалуйста, Эдс, не надо… мне не надо, чтобы ты–       </p><p>      — Ш-ш... — прошептал Эдди, обхватив ладонями лицо Ричи. Он уже собирался отстраниться, когда–       </p><p><em>      Оу.</em>       </p><p>      Они целовались. Ну, Эдди сначала целовал его, потому что глаза Ричи застыли открытыми в шоке. К счастью, как раз перед тем, как Эдди отстранился, Ричи наклонился к нему, целуя в ответ и проводя рукой по его волосам. Эдди издал довольный тихий стон в его рот (<em>«Блять. Бля-я-ять»</em>, — подумал Ричи, его колени задрожали от этого звука) и углубил поцелуй, поглаживая колючую щёку Ричи.       </p><p>      Когда им всё-таки уже <em>пришлось</em> отстраниться, Эдди прижался лбом к Ричи и счастливо вздохнул:       </p><p>      — Теперь ты понимаешь, Ричи?       </p><p>      — Я... я... да. Я думаю, да. Если только ты не издеваешься надо мной.       </p><p>      Он покачал головой.       </p><p>      — Боже, иногда ты беспокоишься больше, чем <em>я</em>. Нет, я над тобой не издеваюсь. Я люблю тебя, придурок, — он уткнулся носом в нос Ричи, что заставило его тихо рассмеяться.</p><p>      — Я тоже люблю тебя, Эдс. Но я думаю, ты это и так знаешь.       </p><p>      — О-оу, ты не назовёшь меня ещё раз «деткой»?       </p><p>      Ричи растерянно отстранился.       </p><p>      — Когда это я тебя так называл?       </p><p>      Эдди ухмыльнулся.       </p><p>      — Однажды ночью, когда ты уже почти спал, ты сказал мне что-то очень похожее на «спокойной ночи, детка». Я знал, что в глубине души ты был сентиментален.      </p><p>      Он сильно покраснел, толкнув Эдди локтем.       </p><p>      — Тебе <em>понравилось</em>, когда я тебя так назвал?       </p><p>      — Да. Это было довольно мило.       </p><p>      — Значит, ты тоже сентиментальный.       </p><p>      Лицо Эдди сморщилось.       </p><p>      — Вовсе нет! — но он внезапно ухмыльнулся, переосмыслив ситуацию. — Хорошо. Может быть, для тебя. Но никому не говори, а то я надеру тебе зад. — Он потянул Ричи за воротник, притягивая его ближе. Его голос звучал игриво, а глаза улыбались.       </p><p>      — Я никому не скажу, Эдди-спагетти. Теперь ты весь мой. — Ричи опустил взгляд на его губы, выжидающе глядя на Эдди.       </p><p>      — Пожалуй, на этот раз я не могу с тобой поспорить. Мне нравится, как это звучит. — Он втянул Ричи в ещё один поцелуй, и они долго стояли в объятиях друг друга.</p><p>***</p><p>¹ <strong>Лайнус ван Пельт</strong> — персонаж серии комиксов Peanuts, созданный Чарльзом Шульцем и впервые появившийся в комиксе 19 сентября 1952 года. Лайнус наиболее известен тем, что всегда носит с собой так называемое безопасное одеяло. Из-за популярности комикса термин безопасное одеяло был введён в психологию, он означает «что-то, за что цепляются для психологической уверенности и спокойствия».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>